


Grundlagen der Chemie

by sommersprossig (freckleder)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Chemie AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/sommersprossig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wird aus Versehen in eine falsche Laborgruppe sortiert und muss mit seinem neuen Laborpartner für einen Monat auskommen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. seems like yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Principles of Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705697) by [freckleder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder). 



Universitäten hatten immer schon diese nette Angewohnheit komplett zu ignorieren, dass auch Studenten Bedürfnisse wie Schlaf oder Freizeit hatten.

Kenma rieb sich die Augen und versuchte seine Freunde in der Menge an mürrischen und unter Schlafentzug leidenden Chemiestudenten zu finden, die das Vergnügen hatten, bereits eine Woche vor Semesterbeginn einen Vorbereitungskurs für ein bevorstehendes Labor zu haben. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer die beiden auszumachen. Lev, welcher wahrscheinlich die größte Person war die Kenma je getroffen hatte, war nicht leicht zu übersehen. Nach ein paar unenthusiastischen Begrüßungen und ein bisschen Nachhilfe mit seinen Ellbogen schaffte er es, sich einen Weg durch die Leute zu bahnen.

„Morgen“, murmelte er, seine Stimme immer noch ein wenig rau.

„Morgen!“ begrüßte Lev ihn. „Oh, die Motivation die dich umgibt ist heute aber wieder unglaublich stark, sie ist fast greifbar in der Luft.“

Kenma rollte seine Augen. Es war zu früh um sich eine schlagfertige Antwort zu überlegen.

„Guten Morgen. Habt ihr euch schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, in welche Gruppe ihr wollt?“ Yamaguchi gesellte sich zu ihnen, einen Becher Kaffee in seinen Händen.

Der Grund für die Traube an Menschen war die Platzverteilung für das Labor. Für das längste Labor des Semesters, um genau zu sein, da es einen vollen Monat dauern wird.

„Ich glaube die zweite Gruppe wäre am besten. Die erste Gruppe beginnt bereits nächste Woche und ich möchte das Semester nicht starten indem ich vier Wochen im Labor stehe“, sagte Kenma.

Yamaguchi nickte. „Ich habe mir das genau das gleiche gedacht. Dann lasst uns alle die zweite Gruppe wählen, oder?“

„Ja, das klingt gut“, stimme auch Lev zu.

Der Professor öffnete endlich die Tür zum Hörsaal und die Studenten strömten ein. Es waren verhältnismäßig erstaunlich viele Studenten vorhanden, der Hörsaal war voll, aber es gelang den dreien Plätze in den letzten Reihen zu bekommen. Nach ein paar Minuten ebbten der Lärm und die Gespräche ab und der Professor begann die Einführung.

Es war ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als Kenma spürte wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen. Vorbereitungskurse waren für ihn immer schon der Inbegriff von Stress gewesen. Es wurde immer eine Namensliste mit den Leuten verlesen, denen ein Platz im Labor zugewiesen wurde. Daraufhin musst man sich melden und die Gruppe nennen, die man gerne belegen würde. Man würde doch meinen, dass das in modernen Zeiten wie diesen auch online möglich sein sollte, aber zu Kenma’s Missfallen war dies noch nicht passiert. Er konnte sich einfach nicht an den Prozess gewöhnen. Jedes Mal war er nervös seinen Namen zu verpassen oder die falsche Gruppennummer zu sagen.

Sobald der erste Name verlesen wurde fühlte er die Anspannung in seinem ganzen Körper. Es war schlimmer als eine Prüfung zu schreiben. Es war die Ungewissheit die mit seinen Nerven spielte.

„Kozume Kenma.“

„Ja!“ rief er, etwas lauter als notwendig. „Gruppe Zwei, bitte!“

Der Professor trug die Nummer auf seinem Laptop ein und machte mit der Liste weiter. Kenma versuchte seine Hände unauffällig an seiner Hose abzuwischen.

\--

„Ja! Wir haben alle einen Platz bekommen!“ freute sich Lev nachdem die Vorbereitung vorbei war. „Obwohl du sowieso nie Grund zur Sorge hast, Kenma.“

Er seufzte. „Als ob ihr euch etwa mehr sorgen müsstet als ich. Ihr wart beide knapp unter mir auf der Liste.“

Die Liste war nach Prüfungscredits sortiert. Je mehr Prüfungen man bestanden hatte, desto mehr Credits hatte man. Kenma war einer der wenigen Studenten die ein Stipendium hatten, was nur möglich war, wenn man einen gewissen Notendurchschnitt als auch eine bestimme Anzahl an bestandenen Prüfungen aufweisen konnte. Seine Freunde ließen nie eine Gelegenheit aus, ihn deswegen aufzuziehen, aber natürlich meinten sie das nicht ernst.

Sie warteten auf ein paar andere Leute und gingen anschließend alle gemeinsam essen. Kenma war zufrieden. Es war der ideale Beginn des neuen Semesters, er hatte alles perfekt geplant und keine seiner Kurse überschnitten sich. Sie saßen noch eine Weile am Tisch und unterhielten sich über die Dinge die alle in den Ferien erlebt hatten.

Als Kenma seine Emails am nächsten Tag überprüfte sah er seinen schönen Plan vor seinen Augen in kleine Einzelteile zerfallen. Er starrte den Unheil verheißenden Satz wortlos an.

_„Sie wurden in ‚Gruppe 1‘ eingetragen. Das Skript kann dem Anhang entnommen werden.“_

Kenma schrieb eine E-Mail an den zuständigen Professor aber natürlich war es nicht mehr in eine andere Gruppe zu wechseln. Nachdem alle Einteilungen getroffen wurden war es selten möglich noch eine Änderung durchzuführen. Seine letzte Chance war es, in der Facebook Gruppe seines Semesters zu fragen. Es war nach all den Jahren das erste Mal, dass er einen Post machte, aber niemand war bereit zu wechseln. Selbstverständlicherweise hatte jeder seinen Semesterplan angepasst und niemand wollte alles nochmal umstellen.

Kenma hatte schon einmal von jemanden erzählt bekommen, dass ein Student aus Versehen in einer falschen Gruppe gelandet war, weil der Professor sich vertippt hat, aber nie hätte er damit gerechnet eines Tages das Schicksal jenes Studenten zu teilen. Ein weiterer Grund wieso das altmodische System dringend geändert werden sollte. Jetzt hatte er vier Tage Zeit um sich auf ein vierwöchiges Labor vorzubereiten. Großartig.

\--

Am folgenden Montag morgen, während Lev und Yamaguchi noch gemütlich in ihren Betten lagen und schliefen, bekam Kenma eine Einweisung zur Laborsicherheit, welcher er nur halbherzig zuhörte. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich umzusehen aber er kannte kaum einen der anwesenden Studenten. Es war offensichtlich, dass die meisten seiner Freunde die zweite Gruppe gewählt hatte da man mehr Zeit für Vorbereitungen blieb, aber er konnte daran auch nichts mehr ändern. Er musste mit der Situation leben.

„Bitte vergessen Sie nicht das Formular zu unterschreiben. Damit bestätigen Sie, dass Sie während der Sicherheitseinweisung anwesend waren und diese zur Kenntnis genommen haben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie alle vorbereitet sind und wissen woran Sie zu arbeiten haben. Sie werden in Zweiergruppen arbeiten. Die Einteilung erfolgt alphabetisch, wir haben ihre Namensschilder bereits auf die Arbeitsplätze gelegt, die Sie sich mit ihrem Partner teilen werden.“

Kenma spürte das starke Verlangen sich umzudrehen und aus dem Raum zu marschieren. _Zweierteams._ Er würde lieber mit einem Grizzlybären zusammenarbeiten als mit einem Studenten den er nicht kannte.

Aber es half alles nichts. Augen zu und durch. Kenma ging auf die Suche nach seinem Namensschild. Der Arbeitsplatz war noch leer als er ihn schließlich fand, daher begann er seine Sachen auszupacken. Gerade als er seine Unterlagen hervorkramte stellte jemand eine Tasche neben seine.

Der Student war groß und machte den Eindruck als wäre er älter als Kenma. Er streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen und stellte sich vor. „Hey, ich bin Kuroo Tetsurou.“

„Mein Name ist Kozume Kenma, nett dich kennenzulernen.“ Er nahm die Hand und es fühlte sich an als würde er einen Vertrag für einen Monat voller Anstrengung unterzeichnen.

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit“, fügte Kuroo hinzu und begann ebenfalls seine Sachen auszupacken.

Seine Haaren waren pures Chaos. Es war das erste, dass Kenma ins Auge stach. Hatte er noch nie von der Erfindung namens Haarbürste gehört?

„Du bist also derjenige mit dem Stipendium?“

„Hä?“ Kenma war gerade dabei seine Haare zusammenzubinden.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du derjenige mit dem Stipendium bist“, wiederholte Kuroo.

„Ja, kennen wir uns irgendwoher?“ Der Smalltalk begann schon seine Nerven zu strapazieren. Was interessierte es ihn? Er wollte nur das Labor schnell hinter sich bringen, nicht seinen Seelenverwandten finden.

Kuroo setzte seine Laborbrille auf während er erzählte. „Ich habe dich hin und wieder auf dem Campus gesehen. Ich habe von deinem Stipendium aber nur durch ein paar andere Leute erfahren, ich bin schon zwei Semester über dir.“

„Oh tatsächlich? Ich habe dich bisher noch gar nie bemerkt. Eh, so habe ich das nicht gemeint…ich habe dich nur noch nie bei einer Vorlesung gesehen…“ Kenma wollte seinen Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand hämmern. Laborpartner am ersten Tag beleidigen: check. Es wäre wahrscheinlich am besten wenn er für den Rest des Tages nichts sagen würde.

Kuroo grinste. „Schon gut, macht ja nichts.“

„Warum machst du das Labor erst jetzt?“ Kenma wandte seinen Blick ab und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Rucksack. Er konnte seine Laborbrille nirgendwo finden.

„Es hat sich im letzten Semester mit einem anderen Labor überschnitten und ich habe mich für eines entscheiden müssen. Findet da jemand etwa seine Laborbrille nicht?“

Kenma leerte den Inhalt seines Rucksacks aus, aber er konnte die Brille nirgendwo finden.

„Tststs, so unvorbereitet und das schon am ersten Tag, Mr. Stipendium. Ich glaube du wirst wohl oder übel einer der Brillen nehmen müssen die vom Kurs zur Verfügung gestellt werden.“ Kuroo öffnete eine der Laden und reichte ihm eine uralte Brille mit einem breiten, schwarzen Rahmen.

Kenma nahm sie ihm ungeduldig aus der Hand und ignorierte Kuroo’s Versuch sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Er setzte sie auf aber die Brille war so groß, dass sie ständig von seiner Nase rutschte und er sie mit einer Hand halten musste um sie nicht zu verlieren.

„Steht dir super, du solltest sie behalten“, sagte Kuroo, dem es immer schwerer fiel sein Lachen zurückzuhalten.

Kenma schnalzte gereizt mit der Zunge aber sagte nichts. Er hatte vergessen seine Brille einzupacken also war es auch seine eigene Schuld. Aber immerhin musste er nur einen Tag damit leben, ein zweites Mal würde ihm das bestimmt nicht passieren.

„Hey, sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt. Gib sie mal her und lass sie mich aufprobieren, wenn sie mir passt können wir gerne tauschen.“

Zu Kenma’s Glück passte sie Kuroo, von einen Fashion-Standpunkt betrachtet sah sie immer noch grauenvoll aus, aber das war nicht wirklich relevant daher tauschten sie beide Brillen.

Als sie mit ihrer Arbeit starteten hoffte Kenma aus tiefstem Herzen, dass Kuroo wusste was er tat. Sein Stipendium war abhängig von seinen Noten und die hingen wiederum von den Ergebnissen der Experimente ab. Er hatte große Hoffnung da Kuroo zwei Semester über ihm war, aber er konnte nicht anders als sich zu sorgen. Vor allem als er nachfragte ob Kenma ihm ein paar Zettel borgen könnte, denn er hatte vergessen etwas zum Schreiben mitzunehmen.

Unabhängig von seinem Laborpartner genoss Kenma es, wieder im Labor zu stehen. Der ihm wohlbekannte Geruch von Aceton lag in der Luft, das Klimpern der Reagenzgläser und Erlenmeyerkolben und die konzentrierte Atmosphäre während jeder in seine Arbeit vertieft war gaben ihm immer ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Natürlich nicht zu vergessen das Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas, regelmäßiges Fluchen aus verschiedenen Richtungen und der faule Geruch von Schwefel den jedes Labor mit sich brachte.

\--

„Du musst es vorsichtig hineinleeren. Langsamer, du wirst es mir noch über die Hände schütten!“ Kenma schaute angespannt zu während Kuroo eine Lösung von einem Erlenmeyerkolben in den Anderen transferierte. „Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass wir den kleineren verwenden sollten.“

„Tja, wie wäre es wenn du es einfach selber machst wenn du alles besser weißt.“ Kuroo setzte den Kolben ab und drückte ihn in Kenma’s Hand.

Eine Sache die Kenma recht schnell bemerkte war, dass Kuroo sich nicht gerne an die exakten Angaben des Skripts hielt. Er wusste wie Dinge in der Theorie ausgeführt werden aber er nahm sich nicht die Zeit auf Details zu achten. Es war erst der erste Tag aber seine das-wird-schon-irgendwie-funktionieren Einstellung ging Kenma schon mächtig auf die Nerven.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und leerte die Lösung selbst um.

„Hey hey hey! Na wen haben wir denn da!“ rief jemand laut neben ihnen. Kenma zuckte zusammen und ließ den Erlenmeyerkolben fast auf den Boden fallen.

Er schaute auf, bereit denjenigen der es wagte ihn bei der Arbeit zu unterbrechen missbilligend anzusehen, aber er stoppte sich selbst. Der Übeltäter war einer der Laborassistenten – und wenn man eines nicht machen wollte, dann war es die Laborassistenten zu verärgern – der außerdem ein Freund von Kuroo zu sein schien.

„Ich habe schon darauf gewartet, dass du dich endlich hier blicken lässt!“ Er hatte große Augen und seine Haare waren mit sehr viel Haargel zu zwei Spitzen geformt. Eine seltsame Frisur hatte er auf jeden Fall mit Kuroo gemein, auch wenn seine Haare aussahen als wäre es Absicht, im Vergleich zu Kuroo. „Gefallt es dir bisher?“

„Aber sicher, mein Laborpartner ist dieser wirklich niedliche Student mit dem Stipendium von dem Tsukki uns schon erzählt hat, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“  
Er sprach über Kenma als ob er nicht gerade einen Meter neben ihnen stehen würde.

Kenma rollte seine Augen und ignorierte die beiden. Er war nicht hier um sich herablassende Kommentare anzuhören und machte mit den Experimenten weiter während Kuroo noch am Reden war. Wenn er Zeit verschwenden wollte dann konnte er das gerne tun, aber sie hatten einen knappen Zeitplan und falls er etwas verpassen sollte, das zu protokollieren war, dann war das sein Problem, nicht Kenma’s. Er wünschte er könnte selbst alle Daten messen und protokollieren, ohne eine zweite Person die ihm und seinen Arbeitsmethoden in die Quere kam.

Er beschloss seinen Unmut mit seinem besten Freund Shouyou zu teilen also schickte er ihm eine kurze Nachricht.

_An: Shouyou_

_Fazit des ersten Labortags: ich glaube ich habe schon mal mehr Glück mit meinem Laborpartner gehabt…_

Shouyou war unglaublich. Er war der erste Freund den Kenma an der Uni gemacht hatte als er keine Ahnung hatte was er machte. Er hatte sich im Raum geirrt und aus Versehen in die falsche Vorlesung gesetzt, aber als er es bemerkte hatte der Professor bereits mit dem Vortrag begonnen und es war ihm zu peinlich aufzustehen und wieder zu gehen. Er konnte sich noch genau erinnern wie hilflos er sich gefühlt hatte, denn er wollte seine eigene Vorlesung nicht verpassen aber er wagte es auch nicht, aufzustehen. Shouyou saß neben ihm und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. Obwohl sie beide zu zwei komplett unterschiedlichen Fakultäten gehörten brachte er Kenma dazu ihm seine Telefonnummer zu geben und sie standen in Kontakt seitdem.

Kenma war in Gedanken verloren als Kuroo ihn mit seiner Schulter anstubste. „Hey, mach nicht ohne mich weiter. Wo sind wir gerade?“

Kenma seufzte. Das konnte noch heiter werden.

\--

Obwohl Kuroo das Labor manchmal ernster nehmen könnte und sie oft vom Laborassistenten unterbrochen wurden, schafften sie es trotzdem zeitig fertig zu werden und am frühen Nachmittag nach Hause zu gehen. Die Universität stellte ihnen Spinde zur Verfügung um alles was nicht notwendig für das Labor war, zu verstauen, und in ihre Labormäntel zu wechseln.

„War doch gar nicht so schlimm für den ersten Tag, oder?“ bemerkte Kuroo während er seinen Labormantel aufknöpfte.

 _‚Gar nicht so schlimm_ ‘ war zwar nicht die exakte Bezeichnung die Kenma benutzt hätte aber er nickte halbherzig. „Ja, war ganz ok.“

Er freute sich schon darauf nach Hause zu gehen und sich für eine Weile hinzusetzen. Seine Füße brachten ihn noch um den Verstand.

„Oh, wir sollten übrigens Telefonnummern austauschen. Falls einer von uns spät dran ist oder etwas braucht, außerdem wird das spätestens beim Protokoll schreiben sowieso notwendig werden.“ Kuroo reichte Kenma sein Handy.

Kenma war zu perplex um etwas zu erwidern also tippte er seine Nummer einfach ein und speicherte den Kontakt.

„Super, ich schicke dir noch schnell eine Nachricht mit meinen Namen…so, sollte angekommen sein.“ Kuroo steckte sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche. „Also, hast du Lust etwas essen zu gehen und dann das Skript auszuarbeiten?“

Jeden Freitag gab es ein schriftliches Kolloquium zu der Thematik mit welcher sie sich über die Woche hinweg beschäftigt hatten. Man unterschätzte die Arbeit leicht, die ein Labor mit sich brachte. Da waren die Zwischenprüfungen, man musste ein Protokoll führen, welches im Schnitt genauso viel Arbeit war wie das Labor selbst, und man sollte sich auch noch zusätzlich jeden Tag am Abend auf den nächsten Tag vorbereiten damit man wusste, wie man die Experimente durchzuführen hatte. Obwohl Kenma nichts mehr wollte als sich hinzulegen und für eine Weile nichts zu tun, nickte er zustimmend. Den Stoff mit Kuroo zusammen durchzuarbeiten war, obwohl er es nur zögerlich zugab, um einiges leichter als alleine.

Sie besorgten sich belegte Brote vom Supermarkt und Kuroo führte sie beide zu einem stillen Plätzen in der Nähe der Bibliothek um in Ruhe zu lernen. Kenma hatte den Campus nie allzu sehr erkundet, er bevorzugte es in seinem Apartment zu lernen da es leise war und es alles in Reichweite hatte, was er brauchte.

„Lernst du öfter hier?“ Kenma war nicht allzu interessiert aber er wollte auch etwas Konversation betreiben, damit die Unterhaltung nicht zu einseitig wirkte.

„Ich wohne in einer WG mit vier anderen Leuten also ist es fast unmöglich einen ruhigen Moment zu haben. Aber erzähl es niemandem, das ist mein geheimer Ort.“ Kuroo’s übliches Grinsen wurde von einer ernsten Miene ersetzt als er den letzten Satz sagte.

Kenma war sich nicht sicher ob der Ort tatsächlich so geheim war, aber er nickte. „Natürlich, ich werde es niemandem weitererzählen.“

Kuroo hielt sich auf einmal die Hand vor den Mund und sein Gesicht wurde zunehmend roter. Ging es ihm nicht gut? Kenma war kurz davor zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung war als er in Gelächter ausbrach. „Oh Gott, du hättest dein ernstes Gesicht gerade sehen sollen! Ich habe doch nur Spaß gemacht, das war einfach zu gut!“

Kenma sah ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er sich auch nur eine Sekunde Sorgen wegen diesem Idioten gemacht hatte. „Ja, _sehr_ lustig…ich kann kaum aufhören zu lachen.“

Kuroo wischte sich Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Komm schon, sei doch nicht sauer. Ich habe nur nicht mit der Antwort gerechnet.“

Als Kenma nicht antwortete schob er seinen Sessel nach hinten und stand auf. „Ich hole uns beiden einen Kaffee, der geht auf mich. Magst du Zucker in deinen?“

„Ja bitte“, murmelte er.

Als Kuroo ums Eck war lehnte Kenma sich nach vorne und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen. Jetzt da er alleine war fühlte er sein Gesicht war m werden und die Verlegenheit durchströmte jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers. Kuroo hatte ihn den ganzen Tag wie ein kleines Kind behandelt und ihm sogar einen dummen Spitznamen gegeben. Er hatte nur so energisch und ernsthaft geantwortet, weil er dachte, dass Kuroo ihm etwas Persönliches anvertraut hatte.

Er schaut auf sein Handy um zu sehen ob Shouyou schon geantwortet hatte. Er sah sich kurz um bevor er die Nachricht las, damit Kuroo nicht zurückkam und sah, was er über ihn geschrieben hatte.  

_Von: Shouyou_

_das erinnert mich ein bisschen an jemanden anderen den ihn kenne. aber du bist der beste chemiker den ich kenn, ich bin mir sicher du machst das schon, stell dir einfach vor es wäre ein spiel!!_

Wenn es nur so einfach wäre.

Er war gerade dabei eine Antwort zu schreiben als Kuroo mit dem Kaffee ankam. Er hielt beide Becher mit den Fingerspitzen sodass er sich nicht verbrannte. „Bitte sehr, der links gehört dir.“

„Danke. Trinkst du deinen Kaffee etwa anders?“ Kenma hielt die Tasse mit beiden Händen. Ihn störte die Wärme nicht, seine Finger waren immer kalt.

„Ich gebe keinen Zucker dazu, das überdeckt den ursprünglichen Kaffeegeschmack“, sagte Kuroo.

Kenma sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. War das nicht genau der Grund weshalb man Zucker in den Kaffee gab? Er mochte keinen Kaffee. Er war bitter und egal wie viel Milch und Zucker er dazugab, er konnte sich an den Geschmack einfach nicht gewöhnen. Da es aber sozialer Norm war Kaffee zu trinken und weil es ihm zu sehr auf die Nerven ging, wenn Leute übertrieben schockiert darüber waren, dass er seinen Alltag auch ohne das üble Gebräu überlebte, trank er hin und wieder eine Tasse.

„Du willst mir also erzählen, dass Kaffee ohne Zucker trinkbar ist?“ Kenma nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Es brauchte all seine Willenskraft, nicht die Miene zu verziehen.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich glaube, dass ich die Becher doch verwechselt habe. Ich habe nur einen kleinen Schluck gemacht, ich verspreche, dass ich keine ansteckenden Krankheiten habe“, fügte er hinzu als er bemerkte wie Kenma den Becher misstrauisch inspizierte.

Er war nicht besonders begeistert, aus einem Becher zu trinken den bereits jemand verwendet hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite wäre es auch zu übertrieben den Kaffee wegzuwerfen. Er machte einen kleinen Schluck. Der Zucker half ein bisschen, aber sehr viel besser war er auch nicht. „Ich glaube ich versteh es immer noch nicht ganz. Warum lässt du den Zucker weg?“

„Es gab mal eine Zeit in der wir keinen Zucker in der WG hatten, weil jeder darauf vergaß, welchen einzukaufen, also habe ich mich daran gewöhnt“, erklärte Kuroo. „Oh, Bokuto – der Laborassistent – ist einer meiner Mitbewohner. Er war derjenige der vorgeschlagen hat, dass wir uns alle eine Wohnung teilen.“

Kenma konnte sich nicht vorstellen eine Wohnung mit vier anderen Leuten zu teilen. Er wohnte alleine in einem kleinen Apartment, aber Lev wohnte im selben Gebäude wie er, also war er auch nicht komplett allein. Das erste Jahr hatte er in einem Studentenwohnheim verbracht, aber er hatte die Tage gezählt bis er endlich von dort ausziehen konnte. Es war immer laut in der Nacht, egal welcher Wochentag gerade war, und die Leute nahmen kaum Rücksicht. Er war froh endlich von dort wegzukommen.

„Das klingt anstrengend, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch seine Vorteile hat. Die Wohnung muss recht groß sein, wenn du sie dir mit so viele Leuten teilst“, sagte Kenma.

Kuroo zögerte für einen Moment, als ob er sich an etwas denken würde, dann grinste er wieder. „Ja, natürlich bringt es auch Mühen mit sich, aber es kann auch sehr lustig sein. Wohnst du in einem Studentenwohnheim?“

„Früher, aber es hat mir nicht wirklich gefallen, jetzt wohne ich alleine in einem Apartment. Es hat nur einen einzigen Raum und ein winziges Bad, nichts Besonderes also.“

„Wow, eine Wohnung ganz für dich alleine. Klingt toll.“ Kuroo war immer noch am lächeln aber Kenma meinte einen leicht sarkastischen Unterton herauszuhören. Kuroo warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Also, wollen wir anfangen?“

Als erstes arbeiteten sie die Ergebnisse des Tages aus und fuhren anschließend mit den Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Tag fort.

\--

Die Sonne ging unter als Kenma endlich zu Hause ankam, hungrig und müde. Er schrieb Lev ein kurzes _„Pizza?“_ und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, den Stapel an Gewand in dem er lag komplett außer Acht lassend. Die ganze Anspannung wich von ihm und er erlaubte sich endlich, nervös zu sein. Er mochte zwar einen bestimmten Eindruck gemacht haben, aber er war immer noch dieselbe vorsichtige und zurückhaltende Person die er immer schon gewesen ist. Kuroo war schwer einzuschätzen. Er hatte eine gelassene Ruhe und etwas, dass Kenma als natürliches Selbstvertrauen bezeichnen würde. Wenn man nun in Gruppen arbeitete traf eines von zwei Szenarien ein. Entweder man übernahm selbst die Führungsposition, was dazu führte, dass man die ganze Verantwortung bekam, oder man ließ den anderen arbeiten und musste dafür machen, was man aufgetragen bekam. Der Idealfall war natürlich, dass man im Gleichgewicht arbeitete, aber das war selten der Fall.  
Gerade als er sich Gedanken machte, welche Situation für ihn besser wäre, erreichte ihn eine Antwort von Lev die ihn wissen ließ, dass die Pizza da war.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich wieder auf. Sie bestellten oft essen, meistens zu Lev’s Apartment. Der Hauptgrund dafür war, dass Kenma sich weigerte den Pizzalieferanten selbst anzurufen und Lev die Aufgabe aufdrängte.

„Wie ist das Labor bisher?“ fragte Lev während sie aßen.

Kenma seufzte tief. „Wir müssen in Zweiergruppen arbeiten und können uns unsere Laborpartner nicht aussuchen, es wird nach dem Alphabet zugeteilt.“

„Oje, das hört sich mühsam an. Mit wem arbeitest du zusammen?“

„Er heißt Kuroo Tetsurou, ich habe ihn bisher noch nie gesehen aber er ist ein Jahr über uns. Sehr energetisch und selbstbewusst, ich weiß nicht ob wir gut miteinander auskommen werden.“ Kenma rieb sich den Nacken. „Er liest das Skript nie genau durch und macht alles so impulsiv, aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus. Auf der anderen Seite ist er gut mit einem der Laborassistenten befreundet, das könnte hilfreich sein.“

Lev nickte verständnisvoll. Jeder hatte schon einen Laborpartner zugeteilt bekommen mit dem man absolut gar nicht zurechtkam.

„Ich glaube ich werde besser zurück in meine Wohnung gehen und mich hinlegen, ich bin schon ziemlich müde“, bestimmte Kenma nach einer Weile.

„Sicher, halt mich auf dem Laufenden mit dem Labor und viel Spaß morgen.“ Lev grinste und genehmigte sich das letzte Stück Pizza das Kenma übergelassen hatte. Er musste ihn nicht nach draußen begleiten, sie beide gingen beim jeweils anderen ein und aus wie sie gerade Lust hatten.

Nachdem Kenma zurück in seiner eigenen Wohnung war lag er mit seiner PSP im Bett was niemals eine gute Kombination war. He hatte tatsächlich geplant früh ins Bett zu gehen aber er blieb bis 1 in der Nacht auf. Eines Tages würde er seinem eigenen Rat folgen, denn er wusste zugleich, dass er sich selbst in der Früh hassen würde, aber dieser Tag war noch nicht gekommen.

\--

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du alle Daten überprüft hast? Irgendetwas kann so nicht stimmen.“ Kenma zeigte Kuroo die beiden Graphen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Es war schon Donnerstag aber die Zeit verging alles andere als im Fluge.

„Lass mich mal sehen.“ Kuroo gab dem Zettel einen skeptischen Blick. „Ja, da ist definitiv etwas nicht in Ordnung. Die letzten beiden Messungen für den zweiten Graphen sollten viel höher sein laut dem Skript. Ich habe jemanden von einer anderen Gruppe gefragt und die haben auch höhere Werte bekommen.“

Kenma sah sich das Problem noch ein zweites Mal an aber es half nichts. Wenn das ihre Werte waren dann musste sie nochmal von vorne beginnen. „Ich werde Bokuto kurz um Rat fragen.“

„Ja, aber ich denke…Schon gut, frag ihn einfach mal“, sagte Kuroo.

„Du wolltest noch etwas sagen?“

Kuroo schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es ist nicht so wichtig, ehrlich. Wir verschwenden so mehr Zeit.“

Das brachte Kenma wieder auf Trab. Wenn sie erneut beginnen mussten, dann hatten sie keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Bokut war, wie immer, bei der Bench neben ihnen anzutreffen, wo er Akaashi nervte, den Kenma in den letzten Tagen auch kennengelernt hatte.

„Entschuldige, ich hätte eine kurze Frage zu diesem Experiment“, unterbrach Kenma die beiden.

„Sicher, wo liegt das Problem?“ fragte Bokuto.

Kenma hörte wie Akaashi ein leises „Gott sei Dank“ murmelte, was Bokuto anscheinend überhörte.

„Es sind diese beiden Graphen. Wir haben ein Punktdiagramm angefertigt aber für den zweiten Graphen sind die letzten Ergebnisse zu niedrig.“ Kenma zeigte auf die roten Punkte welche die Daten für den Graphen anzeigten.

„Was meinst du mit zweiten Graphen? Ich sehe hier nur ein paar verteilte Punkte, wieso habt ihr sie noch nicht verbunden?“

„Naja, diese hier -,“ er zeigte auf die schwarzen Punkte „- gehören zum ersten Graphen und die anderen zum zweiten Graphen.“ Was war daran so schwer zu verstehen?

Bokuto war zunehmend verwirrt. „Ja, aber wie haltet ihr die beiden denn auseinander?“

Kenma schaute vom Diagramm zu Bokuto und wieder zurück. „Die schwarzen Punkte sind für die ersten Messungen und die roten gehören zur zweiten Messung.“

„Ohh, auch so ist das. Ich kann die Farbe Rot nicht sehen. Starke Rotschwäche. Bei diesen kleinen Punkten kann ich leider keinen Unterschied erkennen, tut mir leid.“ Er ließ die Schultern hängen. „Aber wenn das so ist solltet ihr die zweite Messungsreihe wiederholen. Ich war nur ein bisschen von dem Diagramm verwirrt.“

Kenma fühlte wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Wie hätte er das denn wissen sollen? „Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich habe das nicht gewusst, das war nicht mit Absicht.“

„Schon gut, es war mein Fehler. Ich bin vermutlich doch nicht geeignet ein Laborassistent zu sein wenn ich nicht einmal so viel schaffe. In Zukunft solltet ihr besser jemanden anderes um Rat fragen.“ Bokuto versteckte sein Gesicht hinter seiner Hand und drehte sich Weg.

Kenma stand hilflos daneben. Sollte er ihn beschwichtigen?

„Bokuto, wir bräuchten etwas Hilfe beim Titrieren und niemand kennt sich sonst so gut aus wie du.“ Akaashi rettete ihn aus der Situation, denn eine Sekund später war Bokuto’s breites Lächeln wieder da. Kenma schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und ging zurück zu seinem Arbeitsplatz.

Kuroo stand dort und wartete schon auf seine Rückkehr. „Und wie ist es gelaufen?“

„Du hast das gewusst und hast mir nichts gesagt.“ Kenma starrte ihn anschuldigend an.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest, was soll ich gewusst haben?“ Er grinste und stützte sich mit einem Arm auf Kenma’s Schulter auf.

Kenma stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite in einem Versuch den Arm abzuschütteln. „Du brauchst gar nicht so unschuldig zu tun, ich weiß genau, dass du Bokuto’s Rotschwäche für dich behalten hast. Du kannst dir das selbstgefällige Grinsen abschminken denn wir müssen nochmal anfangen.“

Es überraschte sie beide nicht, dass sie das Labor an dem Tag als Letze verließen. Obwohl sie sich zusammensetzen und sich für den nächsten Tag vorbereiteten wie immer, blickte Kuroo auffällig oft auf seine Uhr und entschuldigte sich bereits nach einer Stunde. Kenma, welcher begonnen hatte den ruhigen Ort zu genießen, blieb noch eine Weile und lernte.

\--

Freitags konnte man, wenn man sehr aufmerksam ins Labor schaute und das Treiben der Studenten eine Weile beobachtete, eine Veränderung der Atmosphäre bemerken. Jeder sehnte sich nach dem Wochenende und der kurzzeitigen Entspannung die es bat. Kenma plante nichts zu tun und den Tag zu nutzen um sich zu erholen. Das Protokoll konnte auch einen Tag warten.

„Und, hast du Pläne fürs Wochenende?“ fragte Kuroo während Kenma ein paar Tropfen Salzsäure zu ihrer Lösung hinzufügte.

Normalerweise stand Kuroo auf der anderen Seite des Reagenzglases um zu überprüfen ob die richtige Menge hinzugefügt wurde. Da es in diesem Fall aber nicht so genau war ließ Kenma seinen Blick kurz schweifen und schaute Kuroo plötzlich direkt in die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich schnell wieder auf das Reagenzglas. „N-nicht unbedingt, du?“ Verdammt, das war kein Moment um verlegen zu werden.

„Am Samstag steigt eine Party in einem Club ganz in der Nähe vom Campus und der Eintritt ist frei. Hast du Lust vorbeizuschauen, Bokuto wird auch dort sein.“ Kuroo sah ihn immer noch an, Kenma spürte seinen Blick auf sich.

„Nein danke, ich glaube ich werde mit Vorbereitungen fürs Labor beschäftigt sein. Es würde dir auch nicht schaden, wenn du dasselbe machen würdest, nur so am Rande bemerkt“, erwähnte Kenma.

Kuroo seufzte. „Das wird eine richtig gute Feier und du denkst nur ans lernen. Nicht dass das was Schlechtes wäre aber du verpasst echt was. Aber vielleicht entscheidest du dich kurzfristig doch noch vorbeizuschauen, es würde mich freuen.“

Kenma war nicht allzu begeistern von der Idee an einem seiner einzigen freien Tage auf eine Feier zu gehen aber er wusste das zu schätzen, dass Kuroo ihn gefragt hatte.

Als sie das Labor endlich verlassen durften war Kuroo genauso schnell weg wie am Vortag. Kenma hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie wieder zusammen lernen würden aber es störte ihn nicht. Es war Wochenende also konnten sie machen was sie wollten und wenn Kuroo schon Pläne hatte dann soll ihn das nicht weiter aufhalten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen! Ich hatte sehr viel Spaß beim Übersetzen, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass ich die Atmosphäre genau so hinbekommen habe wie auf englisch. Wer sich bei meiner Beistrichsetzung mehrmals an den Kopf gegriffen hat: Es tut mir leid :P  
> Die Fanfiction ist auf englisch übrigens schon abgeschlossen, sollte es irgendjemand gar nicht mehr erwarten können.


	2. You make my heart feel like it's summer

„Kuroo? Ja, aber sicher kenne ich ihn.“

„Also, du _kennst_ kennst ihn? Und gibt es irgendetwas…interessantes über ihn zu wissen?“

Es war Samstagnachmittag und Kenma war in Lev’s Apartment gemeinsam mit Yamaguchi. Er hatte Kuroo’s Namen nur beiläufig erwähnt, denn er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Yamaguchi ihn tatsächlich kennen würde da sie alle einen gemeinsamen Freundeskreis teilten.

„Also…er mag etwas anmaßend erscheinen, aber wenn man ihn besser kennenlernt ist er sehr rücksichtsvoll und überlegt, denke ich.“ Yamaguchi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne ihn schon eine ganze Weile, er ist einer von Tsukki’s…Mitbewohnern.“

Kenma wollte noch weitere Fragen stellen – aus reiner Neugierde, natürlich – aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er sich auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Kenma wusste selbst nicht genau wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund reagierte Yamaguchi extrem sensible auf das Thema. Er hatte nie genau nachgefragt, weil er seine Nase nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer stecken wollte, wenn Yamaguchi mit ihm darüber reden wollen würde hätte er es bereits getan.

Kenma hatte bereits die Gelegenheit gehabt während der Sommerferien für Tsukishima an einem Projekt zu arbeiten. Yamaguchi hatte ihn damals aus heiterem Himmel gefragt ob er für seinen Freund arbeiten wollen würde, denn dieser würde noch einen Assistenten benötigen. Er hatte die Frage, warum er selbst nicht für ihn arbeitete, geschickt umgangen und erklärt, dass er bereits andere Pläne für die Ferien hatte. Das Arbeitsklima war sehr angenehm gewesen, Kenma hatte gute Erinnerungen an ihre Zusammenarbeit.

Kenma war sich nicht ganz sicher aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden in letzter Zeit gestritten hatten. Er wusste nicht genau was vorgefallen war aber Yamaguchi hatte auch nie etwas dergleichen erwähnt.

„Rücksichtsvoll und überlegt? Reden wir hier über denselben Kuroo? Wenn ich ihn beschreiben müsste dann wäre es vermutlich das Gegenteil von dem was du gerade erzählt hast.“ Kenma versuchte das Gespräch weg von Tsukishima’s Apartment und wieder auf Kuroo zu lenken. „Noch irgendetwas erwähnenswertes über ihn?“

Er konnte sich noch erinnern wie er am ersten Tag meinte, dass er nicht hier war um Freunde zu machen, hauptsächlich weil er immer noch entnervt von der Verwechslung war, aber seine Neugier überwog. Er hatte die perfekte Gelegenheit Fragen zu stellen, also warum sollte er sie nicht nutzen. Außerdem erwähnte Kuroo, dass er schon einiges über Kenma gehört hatte, also war es in Ordnung wenn er ebenfalls ein paar Dinge über ihn in Erfahrung brachte. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, Tsukishima musste ihm von Kenma erzählt haben.

„Kuroo arbeitet sehr viel, weil…du weißt schon, wir müssen alle zusehen, dass wir mit unserem Geld irgendwie auskommen.“ Yamaguchi lachte nervös und richtete seinen Blick auf sein Handy. Kenma hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen wollte aber seine Meinung mitten im Satz geändert hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite waren Yamaguchi’s Augen an dem Tag ständig bei seinem Handy. Vielleicht begann Kenma schon, sich Dinge einzubilden.

„Tsukishima ist die nächsten zwei Monate weg, nicht wahr?“ fragte Lev, wahrscheinlich in Zusammenhang damit, dass Yamaguchi permanent zu seinem Handy blickte.

„Ja, er wird für eine Weile weg sein. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die Zeit wie im Fluge vergehen wird.“ Yamaguchi lächelte aber es war klar zu sehen, dass er unglücklich darüber war.

Lev grinste. „Das bedeutet, dass wir ganz viel unternehmen müssen damit du nicht einsam bist!“

Jetzt lachte Yamaguchi wirklich. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege wird mir in den nächsten beiden Monaten vermutlich nicht langweilig werden.“

Kenma seufzte. Er würde gerne noch länger bleiben und Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen, aber sein Laborprotokoll wartete nur darauf den Rest seines Abends in Anspruch zu nehmen. Es gab wenig was er in dem Moment weniger gerne machen würde aber er gab schließlich nach und ging zurück in seine Wohnung. Der Hintergrundgedanke, dass er eigentlich arbeiten sollte, ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Er fühlte sich besser zu wissen, dass er endlich ein wenig Arbeit erledigt bekam. Gerade in dem Moment bekam er eine Nachricht.

Er nahm an, dass sie von Shouyou war, den er auf dem Laufenden hielt was seinen mühsamen Laborpartner anbelangte, aber es handelte sich stattdessen um besagten Laborpartner.

_Von: Kuroo Labor_

_Hey!! Das Angebot für die Party heute steht noch, du musst unbedingt vorbeikommen, wenn du Zeit hast!!_

Kenma tippte zum hundertsten Mal eine Antwort. Es fiel ihm immer schwer mit Personen zu schreiben ohne sie gut zu kennen. Es verlangte eine neutralere Wortwahl, speziell was das Absagen einer Veranstaltung anbelangte. Kenma wusste nicht wie er ihm absagen sollte ohne wie ein Spaßverderber zu klingen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass es für ihn nie in Frage komme würde auf eine Party zu gehen auf der er nur zwei Leute kannte – und die auch nicht mal richtig. Er brauchte keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten um zu sehen wie das enden würde. Er hatte im Grunde nichts gegen Feiern mit seinen Freunden und einer kleineren Anzahl an Leuten aber Clubs waren nicht sein Ding.

Nichtsdestotrotz war er überrascht über die Nachricht. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Kuroo ihn nur aus Höflichkeit gefragt hatte, nicht weil er ihn tatsächlich dabei haben wollte. Vielleicht hatte er Kuroo wirklich falsch eingeschätzt.

\--

Idealerweise war Montag der produktivste Tag der Woche. Alle hatten Zeit gehabt sich über das Wochenende zu erholen und sich besonders gut für die nächste Woche vorzubereiten. Idealerweise.

In Wirklichkeit war Montag ein deprimierender Tag an dem sich jeder nach einem dunklen, versteckten Platz sehnte um sich dort für den Rest des Tages zu verkriechen. Unerwarteterweise war Kuroo sogar noch verschlafener als Kenma selbst. Er versicherte Kenma, dass er gar nicht müde war aber seine Augenringe sprachen für sich.

„Kuroo, kannst du mir bitte ein Reagenzglas geben?“ Kenma hielt ihm seine Hand entgegen aber nach ein paar Sekunden war sie immer noch leer. „Kuroo?“

Er blickte auf und sah seinen Laborpartner gegen den Tisch gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach vorne hängend. Kenma gab ihm einen kurzen Schubs um ihn aufzuwecken.

„Ich habe nur eine kurze Pause gemacht, du hast meine Hilfe gerade sowieso nicht benötigt“, erklärte er und gähnte ungeniert.

„Ich habe dir bereits erklärt, dass eine Person arbeitet und die andere die Reagenzgläser auswascht damit sie bereit sind, wenn wir sie wieder brauchen. Wir verlieren so viel Zeit dadurch, warum kannst du nicht mal ein bisschen mit mir zusammenarbeiten?“ Kenma rollte seine Augen und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Kuroo konnte das ganze Wochenende feiern und es könnte Kenma nicht mehr egal sein, aber wenn sich das auf seine Leistung im Labor auswirkte nur, weil er nicht ausgeschlafen war, dann war es auch Kenma’s Problem.

„Ja, ja, ich bin ja schon dabei. Wenn Mr. Stipendium mir Anweisungen gibt dann bin ich natürlich sofort zur Stelle.“ Er grinste und ging zum Waschbecken.

Kenma fragte sich ob er ungestraft damit davonkommen würde, wenn er Säure über einen Rucksack schütten würde und es als Unfall dastehen lassen würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Die Arbeit ging reibungslos voran, wenn man Kuroo’s nicht gerade dezente Versuche einzudösen während Kenma nicht aufpasste, wegrechnete.

„Fertig mit dem Messen der Proben?“ fragte Kuroo und spähte über Kenma’s Schulter um zu sehen was er machte.

„Fast. Es fehlt nur noch die Chloroform Lösung die wir extrahiert haben, hast du mir schon eine kleine Probe vorbereitet?“ Kenma blickte vom Gerät auf und notierte sich einen Wert.

„Das Chloroform? Meinst du damit die Lösung die sich im Erlenmeyerkolben befunden hat, nicht wie alle anderen in einem Reagenzglas? Bist du dir sicher, dass wir die _wirklich_ messen müssen?“

Kenma entging die Besorgnis in Kuroo’s Stimme nicht also drehte er sich endlich um. Er hatte schon eine leise Ahnung was mit ihrer Lösung passiert war. „Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir die noch messen müssen, denn so steht es im Skript. Du hast sie doch nicht schon weggeschüttet, oder etwa doch?“

Kuroo lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich habe gerade angefangen alles zu reinigen und dachte, dass wir sie nicht mehr brauchen, tut mir leid.“

„Und was erwartest du dir sollen wir jetzt machen, ohne ein Ergebnis?“ antwortete Kenma trocken.

„Zuerst regst du dich auf, weil ich die Reagenzgläser nicht gewaschen habe, jetzt regst du dich auf, weil ich sie wasche. Entscheide dich und ansonsten mach es einfach selbst.“ Kuroo drehte sich um und ließ den aufgebrachten Kenma zurück während er zu Akaashi’s Bench ging.

 _‚Ok, geh doch weg anstatt an einer Lösung zu arbeiten!‘_ rief Kenma wütend in seinen Gedanken, weil er sich nicht traute eine Szene im Labor zu machen. Er setze sich wieder und versuchte selbst eine Lösung zu finden um für ihr verlorenes Ergebnis zu kompensieren. Vielleicht konnte er den Wert basierend auf den anderen Ergebnissen schätzen und berechnen. Er war es schon gewohnt, natürlich blieb die ganze Arbeit wieder an ihm hängen.

\--

„Hey, Akaashi! Konoha! Habt ihr einen Moment Zeit?“ Kuroo ging gerade zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz. Er war nicht mal ansatzweise wütend auf Kenma, es war immerhin seine Schuld. Er wartete für einen Moment bis Akaashi seine Arbeit kurz seinem Laborpartner Konoha übergab.

„Ja? Brauchst du Hilfe?“

Natürlich war Bokuto auch hier und spielte auf seinem Handy aber sobald er Kuroo’s Stimme hörte blickte er auf.

„Ohoho, hat da jemand etwas in den Sand gesetzt?“ fragte er mit einem Grinsen.  

Kuroo fuhr mit seinen Händen durch die Haare und verwuschelte sie noch mehr. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, ich habe die Chloroform Lösung von Nummer 12 weggeschüttet bevor wir sie gemessen haben. Ihr habt das Experiment schon gemacht deshalb wollte ich fragen welchen Wert ihr herausbekommen habt“, sagte er an Akaashi gerichtet.

Es war üblich Ergebnisse zu „tauschen“, denn nicht jedes Experiment verlief immer nach Plan. Es wurde von den Professoren und Laborassistenten toleriert solang es nicht außer Kontrolle geriet. Selbstverständlich bekam man Ärger dafür, wenn man ganze Experimente oder die Hälfte eines Laborbuches von einer anderen Person nahm.

Akaashi nickte. „Kein Ding, ich suche das Ergebnis schnell raus.“

Während er durch sein Laborbuch blätterte lehnte Kuroo sich gegen eine Wand um sich ein wenig zu erholen.

„Ich bin so müde, ich könnte mich hier auf den Boden legen und auf der Stelle einschlafen“, grummelte er. „Und jetzt ist Kenma auch noch wütend, weil ich die verdammte Lösung weggeschüttet habe, er ist bei allem so übergenau…Ich möchte doch nur für ein paar Minuten verschont bleiben und in Ruhe schlafen!“

„Du weißt schon, dass heute erst Montag ist, oder?“ Er grinste aber der besorgte Unterton in seiner Stimme entging Kuroo nicht.

„Ugh, danke vielmals für die Erinnerung. Warum sind wir nochmal befreundet?“ Kuroo spürte schon, wie sich das Kopfweh anbahnte.

„Bro, sag das doch nicht.“ Bokuto schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf und wischte eine imaginäre Träne weg. „Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, ist alles in Ordnung?“

Kuroo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Könnte besser sein aber am Ende wird sich schon alles ergeben. Tut es das nicht immer?“

„Ich wünschte ich wäre eine größere Hilfe aber nachdem Tsukki für die nächsten zwei Monate weg ist kann ich auch nicht viel tun. Das obliegt normal seiner Verantwortung, er ist derjenige mit den Antworten.“ Bokuto gab Kuroo einen nicht ganz so sanften Schubs mit seiner Schulter. „Es wird schon werden, jetzt geh dort rüber und an die Arbeit.“

Kuroo schrieb sich Akaashi’s Ergebnis auf und ging zurück zu seinem eigenen Arbeitsplatz.

 --

Kenma war mit seinen Berechnungen nicht weit gekommen. Er hatte einen Schätzwert aber er war nicht genau genug um ihn für ihr Protokoll zu verwenden. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

„Kenma?“ Er spürte wie jemand leicht seine Schulter berührte.

He zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu Kuroo um, seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie gepresst. Kenma war nicht der Typ Mensch der sich leicht aufregte, er ließ seine Wut immer anstauen bis seine Toleranzgrenze überschritten war. Der einzige Weg es zu bemerken war, dass er immer sehr kurz angebunden wurde, wenn er sich mit jemandem unterhielt.

„Was?“ fragte Kenma und gab sich Mühe nicht allzu genervt zu klingen.

„Ich habe Akaashi’s und Konoha’s Ergebnis hier, wir können das für unser Protokoll nehmen“, erklärte Kuroo.

Kenma sagte für einen Moment nichts. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er hatte vermutet, dass Kuroo einfach wegging um ihn alleine mit dem Problem zu lassen, nicht um es zu lösen.

„Oh…das ist echt toll. Danke.“ Er gab sein bestes sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen, er hatte Kuroo wirklich falsch eingeschätzt. Er war den ganzen Tag müde gewesen und nicht jeder war immer in perfektem Zustand. Manchmal hatte man auch einen schlechten Tag und das war ok. Er schuldete Kuroo eine Entschuldigung.

Vielleicht bemerkte Kuroo den Ton seiner Stimme denn er gab ihm einen sanften Klaps auf den Rücken. „Nimm‘s leicht, das ist doch keine große Sache! In ein paar Minuten sind wir fertig, dann holen wir uns eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen und entspannen uns ein bisschen. Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so angespannt.“

Erst als Kuroo es bemerkte wurde Kenma bewusst, dass er Recht hatte. Er war tatsächlich den ganzen Tag sehr verkrampft. Er war nicht nur besorgt um die Experimente, sondern musste auch ständig auf Kuroo achten um sicherzustellen, dass es ihm gut ging. Er war zwar genervt gewesen, weil Kuroo keine große Hilfe war, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich keine Sorgen um ihn machte.

 --

Diesmal gingen sie nicht zu ihrem üblichen Platz. Kuroo führte Kenma zur Bibliothek, wo sie umherwanderten bis sie einen Platz mit einem Sofa und einem Tisch fanden. Sie endeten in einem abgelegenen Teil der Bibliothek, es waren kaum Leute um sie. Die meisten Leute kamen hierher um alleine zu lernen, wenn man gemeinsam mit jemandem anderen lernen wollte suchte man sich normalerweise einen Platz in einem der Lernbereiche. Es war extrem leise hier, weshalb Kenma sich wunderte was sie überhaupt an diesem Ort machten. Kuroo auf der anderen Seite steuerte zielsicher die Couch an. Es war ein großes, rotes Sofa das an mehreren Stellen abgewetzt war.

„Das ist genau was ich jetzt gerade brauche!“ sagte Kuroo und warf sich auf das Sofa. „Ah, das ist mein neues Zuhause. Ich stehe nie wieder von hier auf.“

Kenma wartete für einen Moment aber Kuroo machte nicht den Anschein als würde er sich in nächster Zeit bewegen. Er stellte seinen Rucksack ab und stand unbehaglich da. „Ich denke ich werde mal losgehen und einen Sessel suchen.“

„Sei doch nicht lächerlich, es ist genug Platz für uns beide da.“ Kuroo stand nicht auf um Platz für Kenma zu machen, er rutsche einfach ein Stück nach unten sodass seine Beine über die Armlehne baumelten sodass Kenma sich neben seinen Kopf setzen konnte.

Er betrachtete Kuroo kurz kritisch aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und setzte sich hin. Er würde auf keinen Fall durch die ganze Bibliothek irren um nach einem freien Sessel zu suchen.

„Hast du genug Platz?“ fragte Kuroo als Kenma sich zwischen die Armlehne und seinen Kopf quetschte.

„Ja, es passt schon so.“ Er wusste, dass es die Höflichkeit gebot Kuroo ein gewisses Angebot zu machen aber er war alles andere als begeistert von der Idee. Kenma zögerte. „Möchtest du…vielleicht…deinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß legen?“

_Bitte sag nein. Bitte sag nein. Bitte sag nein._

Kuroo neigte seinen Kopf nach hinten und blickte Kenma direkt in die Augen. „Dein Angebot und dein Gesichtsausdruck widersprechen sich nur ein bisschen“, lachte er. „Danke, aber es ist schon ok. Lass mich kurz für zwanzig Minuten schlafen und dann können wir loslegen.“

Kenma nickte. Er erlaubte sich selbst auch eine kleine Pause und überbrückte die Zeit indem er auf seinem Handy spielte.

Zu seiner Überraschung schlief Kuroo sehr schnell ein. Er wälzte sich zu Beginn ein wenig hin und her bis er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte, aber sobald er seine Augen geschlossen hatte fiel er in tiefen Schlaf.

Kenma bemühte sich keine zu raschen Bewegungen zu machen um ihn nicht zu wecken. Jetzt da Kuroo schlief erlaubte er es sich einen genaueren Blick auf sein Gesicht zu werfen. Das erste, dass Kenma auffiel waren die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen. Er wirkte blasser als sonst aber Kenma ging davon aus, dass das hauptsächlich an der Überanstrengung des Tages lag.

Kenma lehnte sich zurück und versuchte der Versuchung zu wiederstehen ebenfalls ein kurzes Nickerchen zu machen. Es war einer dieser seltsamen Momente in denen er sich seiner Umgebung und sich selbst sehr bewusst war und er fühlte sich mit der Welt im Reinen. Er wusste, dass er dazu neigte Dinge zu überanalysieren und sich wegen allem zu sorgen. Und irgendwie endete er hier, erschöpft, auf einer auseinanderfallenden Couch während sein Laborpartner neben ihm schlief.

Er wunderte sich wie Kuroo sich so schnell an ihn gewöhnen konnte. Ihm selbst fiel das immer schwer, besonders nachdem er eine Person gerade erst kennengelernt hatte. Er bewunderte seine lockere Haltung, eine Eigenschaft von der selbst gerne mehr hätte. Locker, freundlich, kommunikativ.

Kuroo seufzte leise und bewegte sich im Schlaf. Kenma spürte wie seine Haare an seinem Bein streiften und er wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, dass sein Blick die ganze Zeit auf Kuroo gerichtet war. Er schaute schnell weg, auch wenn Kuroo tief und fest schlief und nichts davon mitbekommen hatte. Kenma konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Spiel und versuchte seine Karten noch ein wenig hochzuleveln.

„Kuroo.“ Kenma gab ihm einen sanften Schubs. Er hatte sogar fünf Minuten länger gewartet als ausgemacht war, weil Kuroo so aussah als ob er den Schlaf bitter nötig hätte.

„Mhh.“ Kuroo ignorierte ihn einfach und hielt sich die Ohren mit seinen Händen zu.

„Kuroo! Die Zeit ist bereits um. Wenn du noch länger schläfst bist du am Ende noch müder als davor,“ erklärte Kenma in einem Versuch ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

Kuroo öffnete die Augen und blinzelte ihn an. „Das kann ich riskieren, nur noch fünf Minuten.“

Kenma seufzte. Es war als würde er mit einem Kind streiten.

„Na gut.“ Kuroo stützte sich auf einem Arm ab und spähte auf Kenma’s Handy. „Was spielst du da?“

„Nichts, das ist nur irgendein Spiel zum Zeitvertreiben,“ antwortete er. Er war schon dabei zu erklären wie es funktioniert als sein Magen knurrte. Genau in dem Moment als komplette Stille in der Bibliothek herrschte und keine Chance bestand, dass Kuroo es überhört hatte. Kenma wollte im Erdboden versinken. Wie konnte sein Körper ihn nur so verraten?

Er erwartete, das Kuroo sich darüber lustig machen würde aber er warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. „Oh, wir haben noch gar nichts gegessen. Das wollte ich nicht, du hättest nicht extra auf mich warten müssen.“

Kenma war noch immer ein wenig peinlich berührt aber er überspielte es gekonnt. Stattdessen holte er sein Mittagessen aus dem Rucksack, genau wie Kuroo.

„Geht es dir jetzt schon besser?“ fragte Kenma nachdem sie fertig gegessen hatten.

Kuroo nickte und streckte demonstrativ seine Arme aus. „Ich könnte jetzt gerade wahrscheinlich einen ganzen Tag am Stück schlafen, aber mir geht es definitiv besser als vorher.“

„Gut, das beruhigt mich.“ Kenma wusste nicht was er sonst darauf antworten sollte. Er ging davon aus, dass Kuroo seinen Rat die eine oder andere Party sein zu lassen und mehr zu schlafen als nicht sehr hilfreich empfinden würde.

„Was hast du am Wochenende so gemacht? Du hast am Samstag gefehlt, ich hätte mich gefreut, wenn du kurz vorbeigeschaut hättest,“ sagte Kuroo.

„Ich…steh nicht so auf Parties. Und vielleicht solltest du dich auch ein wenig zurückhalten, dann wärst du unter der Woche nicht so müde.“ Das war alles was Kenma zu sagen wagte. Er hielt seinen Atem an und wartete auf Kuroo’s Reaktion.

Er grinste und überraschte Kenma damit erneut mit seiner Reaktion. „Ich glaube ich hätte ein bisschen spezifischer sein sollen als ich dich eingeladen habe. Ich arbeite nebenbei als Barkeeper in einer Bar hinter der Theke und am Samstag war eine große Feier. Vielleicht sagt dir der Name sogar etwas, die Bar heißt „Il Gatto Nero“ und ist hier im Studentenviertel. Bokuto schaut auch öfter vorbei um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten.“

„Oh, darum musst du donnerstags und freitags schon früher los?“ Jetzt fühlte Kenma sich schlecht, weil er Kuroo dafür verurteilt hatte, dass er das ganze Wochenende nur gefeiert hatte, obwohl er neben dem Labor auch noch gearbeitet hatte.

Kuroo nickte. „Normalerweise arbeite ich nur an Donnerstagen und Freitagen aber letzte Woche habe ich am Samstag auch gearbeitet, dadurch kann ich mir diesen Freitag frei nehmen.2

„Das hört sich anstrengend an.“

Kuroo lachte bitter. „Wenn ich es mir aussuchen könnte würde ich es auch lieber bleiben lassen, da hast du recht.“

Kenma schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Wollte er darauf näher eingehen?

„Obwohl, so war das nicht ganz gemeint. Ich bin wohl immer noch ein bisschen verschlafen.“ Kuroo rieb seine Augen. „Genug davon, fangen wir an.“

Es war ungewohnt an einem anderen Ort zu sein als sonst, die Atmosphäre war ganz anders da mehr Leute in ihrer Umgebung waren. Sie packten ihr Material aus und verteilten es wie üblich über den ganzen Tisch. Es war fast schon lächerlich wie viel Platz die beiden verbrauchten, aber Kenma fiel es so leichter sich zurechtzufinden. Ein organisiertes Chaos ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Er konnte alles auf den ersten Blick finden und musste nicht durch Stapel von Unterlagen kramen nur um einen bestimmten Zettel zu finden. Als er die Unterlagen durchblätterte um zu sehen an welchen Aufgaben sie heute arbeiten würde kam Kenma ein Zettel unter der nicht zu ihrem Skript gehörte.

„Ist das deiner?“ fragte er und reichte den Zettel an Kuroo weiter.

„Ja, danke.“ Kuroo stopfte ihn achtlos in seine Tasche.

„War der Zettel nicht wichtig? So wird er doch komplett zerknittern.“

Kuroo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war nur irgendein Zettel, nichts Wichtiges.“

Kenma war sich nicht sicher inwiefern das stimmte aber es war nicht sein Ding sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einzumischen.

 --

Kuroo und Kenma waren am Mittwoch gerade dabei ihren Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen um weiter zur Bibiothek zu gehen als Bokuto aufgeregt ins Labor kam. Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen was nichts Gutes verheißen konnte.

„Kuroo, als wir mit der Uni angefangen hatten haben wir beide gesagt, dass es etwas gibt das wir unbedingt machen wollen. Kannst du dich noch erinnern?“ Die Begeisterung glitzerte buchstäblich in Bokuto’s Augen.

Kuroo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wollten vieles machen, was genau meinst du?“

„Ich gebe dir einen kleinen Hinweis: Wasser, jede Menge Wasser.“

Kuroo zögerte für einen Moment aber sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich plötzlich als er verstand worum es ging. „Oh Gott, du meinst doch nicht etwa…?“

„Oh doch. Wir waren gerade dabei Material zu bestellen und da habe ich mir gedacht wäre es doch der perfekte Zeitpunkt eine kleine Bestellung für private Zwecke hinzuzufügen.“

„Und die Bestellung ist heute angekommen?“ Kuroo hatte nun dasselbe gefährliche Glitzern in den Augen wie Bokuto.

Kenma wusste nicht worüber sie redeten aber als er die beiden so aufgeregt sah wusste er, dass das nur Ärger bedeuten konnte.

„Ja, es wurde gerade eben geliefert. Wollen wir es heute schon testen nachdem wir hier fertig sind?“

„Ich weiß nicht, es ist unter der Woche und wir haben noch einiges zu tun.“

Bokuto warf ihm einen Blick zu als ob er nicht glauben würde was er da gehört hatte. „Du bist die ganze Zeit am Lernen, ein Tag wird dich nicht umbringen! Wir wollten das schon seit einer Ewigkeit machen, wir können mein Auto nehmen und sind sofort wieder da.“

Kuroo dachte kurz darüber nach aber er nickte schlussendlich. „Na gut, fahren wir. Du kommst auch mit, nicht wahr?“ fragte er an Kenma gerichtet.

Kenma, der die Aufregung von der Seite beobachtet hatte, hatte nicht erwartet so plötzlich angesprochen zu werden. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und warf Kuroo einen perplexen Blick zu. Er war dabei mit seinen Freunden etwas zu unternehmen und fragte Kenma, eine Person die er für eineinhalb Wochen kannte, ob er auch mitkommen wollte als ob es das natürlichste auf der Welt wäre.

 --

„Was machen wir jetzt eigentlich?“ fragte Kenma auf dem Weg zum Auto.

Sie hatten das Labor so schnell verlassen wie sie konnten, Bokuto brachte den mysteriösen Behälter mit sich. Zu Kenma’s Erleichtung war Akaashi ebenfalls mit von der Partie. Es hat nicht lange gedauert um festzustellen, dass Kenma mit Kuroo und Bokuto gemeinsam nicht allein fertig werden konnte.

„Ich würde es dir ja gerne sagen aber das würde doch die Überraschung verderben,“ sagte Kuroo mit einem Grinsen. „Es wird großartig werden, vertrau mir.“

Ihm entging der zögernde Blick den Kenma ihm zuwarf nicht, aber er gab ihm einen Schubs mit dem Ellbogen. „Sei nicht so skeptisch, das wird ein lustiger Kurzausflug und du hast Akaashi als seelische Unterstützung an deiner Seite.“

Kenma war dabei zu antworten als Kuroo laut „Shotgun!“ rief.

Bokuto’s Auto war knallrot. Die Farbe blätterte an den Ecken bereits ab und Kenma konnte nur durch einen kurzen Blick bereits eine Handvoll Dellen und Kratzer erkennen.

„Mein Auto ist zwar alt, aber es funktioniert trotzdem noch perfekt,“ sagte Bokuto und klopfte gegen den Kofferraum, worauf ein weiterer Schnipsel Farbe auf den Boden fiel.

Kenma saß auf der Rückbank, eingequetscht zwischen Akaashi und einigen Boxen die Bokuto hier lagerte. Kenma stört es nicht in der Mitte zu sitzen, so konnte er wenigstens sehen wohin die Reise ging.

„Yeeeeah! Habt ihr es gemütlich auf der Rückbank?“ rief Bokuto sobald die Autotüren geschlossen waren und alle ihren Gurt angelegt hatten. „Dann los geht’s! Das Essen kann warten, wir können uns etwas auf dem Rückweg mitnehmen.“

„Warte mal einen Moment, niemand von uns hat seit dem Frühstück etwas gegessen. Wir haben genug Zeit uns bei einem Drive-in etwas mitzunehmen, du hast auch noch nichts gegessen!“ räumte Kuroo sofort ein.

Obwohl Bokuto sich beschwerte, dass sie „kostbare Zeit“ verschwendeten, legten sie sehr zur Freude aller anderen Anwesenden einen kurzen Stopp ein um sich etwas zu essen zu kaufen.

Es war still im Auto während alle am Essen waren, aber Kenma wusste, dass der ruhige Moment nicht lange währen konnte.

„Oh, ich habe fast vergessen euch etwas zu zeigen!“ Bokuto holte etwas aus dem Seitenfach des Autos hervor. Kenma konnte nicht genau sehen was er machte aber Kuroo’s Miene zu urteilen musste es etwas sehr Unterhaltsames sein.

„Akaashi, was denkst du?“

„Ich kann nichts sehen.“

„Oh.“ Bokuto drehte sich um. Er hatte eine Sonnenbrille auf, aber nicht nur irgendeine Sonnenbrille. In der Mitte war eindeutig ein kleiner Schnabel und an den Rändern waren Feder, was die Sonnenbrille wie eine Eule aussehen ließ. „Und?“ Er sah Akaashi erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist die mit Abstand hässlichste Sonnebrille die ich je gesehen habe. Und kannst du bitte nach vorne schauen während du fährst?“ antwortete er unbeeindruckt.

Bokuto drehte sich bedrückt wieder um. „Die sieht super aus. Kuroo gefällt sie auch, nicht wahr?“

„Sie steht dir ausgezeichnet!“ stimme Kuroo mit einem Grinsen zu.

Akaashi seufzte. „Kannst du ihn bitte nicht auch noch bestärken, Kuroo. Die sieht lächerlich aus, nimm sie wieder ab.“

„Wenn lächerlich so viel wie genial bedeutet, dann gebe ich dir recht und nein, ich nehme sie bestimmt nicht ab.“

„Setz sie ab.“

„Nein, du bist nur neidisch, weil du keine Sonnenbrille hast.“

Akaashi saß direkt hinter Bokuto also lehnte er sich nach vorne und pflückte sie Bokuto von der Nase. „Bitte sehr, Problem gelöst.“

„Du kannst mir die Sonnenbrille nicht einfach so wegnehmen, gib sie wieder zurück!“

Akaashi ignorierte ihn und machte keine Anstalten die Sonnenbrille zurückzugeben.

„Akaashi! Wenn du sie mir nicht sofort gibst halte ich das Auto an“, sagte Bokuto.

„Sei nicht so kindisch, das ist nur eine Sonnenbrille.“

Bokuto hielt wortlos seine Hand nach hinten und wartete darauf, dass Akaashi ihm die Brille zurückgab. Akaashi hingegen behielt sie fest in seiner Hand und dachte nicht daran, sie Bokuto zu geben.

„Gut, dann machen wir es auf deine Art und Weise“, erwiderte Bokuto genervt.

Für einen Moment dachte Kenma, dass das Problem damit gelöst war, aber sobald die nächste Haltemöglichkeit in Sicht war blinkte Bokuto und hielt das Auto an.

„Und jetzt bleiben wir hier bis ich meine Sonnenbrille wiederhabe.“

Beide blieben stur und sagten nichts.

„Kommt schon, das kann nicht euer Ernst sein!“ Kuroo schlug die Hände über seinem Kopf zusammen. „Akaashi, gib ihm die verdammte Sonnenbrille wieder sonst kommen wir hier nie weg.“

Akaashi rollte seine Augen. Nur sehr zögerlich reichte er die Brille an Bokuto weiter, durch Kuroo’s Kommentar endlich erweicht.

Sobald Bokuto seine Sonnenbrille hatte war er wieder ganz der Alte, ein Grinsen vom einen Ohr zum anderen, und die Reise ging weiter.

Kenma beobachtete das Szenario wortlos. Er war sich zuerst nicht sicher gewesen ob es eine gute Idee war sie zu begleiten aber er war in angenehmer Gesellschaft, dessen war er sich sicher.

 --

Sie brauchten eine Dreiviertelstunde bis sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Es handelte sich um einen Hügel außerhalb der Stadt, umringt von ein paar Bäumen die in einen Wald übergingen.

Kenma streckte seine Arme und seinen Rücken nachdem er endlich aus dem Auto ausstieg. „Also, was machen wir hier mitten im Nirgendwo?“

 „Geh einfach den Hügel hinauf, ich erkläre oben was wir hier wollen“, sagte Kuroo und hob eine große Kiste aus dem Auto. „Folg Bokuto, er ist schon dort.“

Als Kenma sich umblickte war Bokuto tatsächlich schon auf der Spitze des Hügels und winkte aufgeregt mit beiden Armen.

Sie alle folgten ihm, während Kuroo die Box mit mysteriösem Inhalt nahm. Als sie Bokuto erreichten offenbarte sich ein kleiner Teich auf der anderen Seite des Hügels, was Kenma immer noch keinen Anhaltspunkt darüber gab, was sie vorhatten.

„Legen wir los! Ich habe mich schon umgesehen und es sind keine Leute in der Nähe also sollte alles ok gehen“, sagte Bokuto. „Sollen wir mitfilmen?“

„Nein danke“, antwortete Akaashi sofort. „Wir wissen nicht einmal ob das hier überhaupt erlaubt ist.“

Kenma schaute sie mit großen Augen an. Was zur Hölle wollten sie anstellen?

„Aber sicher, wir hinterlassen keine Spuren oder verursachen Schaden“, erklärte Kuroo.

Er öffnete die Box und reichte allen ein Paar Handschuhe. Kenma hatte bereits aufgegeben und zog sie ohne Fragen an. Also Kuroo eine große Flasche aus braunen Glas, wie sie in Chemielabors üblicherweise genutzt wurden, heraushob, begann er zu verstehen.

„Sag mir nicht, dass das ist was ich denke.“

Kuroo grinste. „Kommt darauf an was du denkst das wir hier haben.“

„Ist das Natrium? Sind wir den ganzen Weg hierher gefahren um Natrium in den See zu werfen?“

„Und ob wir das gemacht haben!“ antwortete Bokuto. Er klang stolz, als ob er gerade einen gut durchdachten Plan preisgab. „Fangen wir mit einem großen Stück an?“

Kuroo nickte. Er öffnete die Flasche und holte das Natrium aus dem Paraffinöl in dem es gelagert wurde hervor. Es war ein großer Klumpen mit einem metallischen, silbrigen Glanz. Sie hatten sogar eine Platte mitgebracht um es in kleinere Stücke zu schneiden. Diese Vorkehrungen waren wichtig für das Arbeiten mit Natrium, da dieses hochreaktiv mit Wasser ist, weshalb sie alle Handschuhe trugen. Der Schweiß auf ihren Händen war ausreichend um die Reaktion zu starten.

Kuroo schnitt den Klumpen großzügig in zwei Hälften und reichte eine an Bokuto weiter. „Würdest du uns die Ehre erweisen und das erste Stück werfen?“

Obwohl Kenma sich nicht ganz sicher war ob das gut gehen würde hatte ihn die Neugier gepackt. Er hatte die Reaktion bisher nur in Videos im Internet gesehen.

Bokuto stellte ein letztes Mal sicher, dass sich niemand beim Teich befand, dann warf er den Klumpen treffsicher in die Mitte. Sobald das Natrium in Kontakt mit dem Waser kam gab es einen lauten Knall und eine Fontäne aus Wasser und Natrium schoss in die Höhe. Das Natrium wurde in kleinere Einzelteile zersplitterte und auf die Kettenreaktion folgten viele kleine Explosionen.

Bokuto und Kuroo lachten bis ihnen die Tränen über die Wangen rollten und auch Kenma konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sogar Akaashi schaute mit großen Augen zu und Kenma musste zugeben, dass es in Realität viel besser war als in Videos.

Kenma _musste_ Shouyou einfach ein Bild via Snapchat schicken, er wusste, dass ihm das gefallen würde. „Kann einer von euch dreien vielleicht noch ein Stück hineinwerfen damit ich ein Foto machen kann?“

Kuroo war so nett und half ihm. Sie brauchten ein paar Anläufe aber Kenma gelang ein gutes Foto am Ende.

„Ohhh, wem schreibst du?“ Bokuto versuchte einen Blick auf Kenma’s Handy zu erhaschen aber Kenma verdeckte das Display schnell genug.

„Einem Freund, warum?“ Er wusste genau was Bokuto wissen wollte aber Kenma schenkte der andeutenden Frage keine Beachtung.

„Kenma, spiel doch mit“, beschwerte Bokuto sich über seine trockene Antwort.

Sie wechselten sich ab und warfen kleinere Teile in den Teich bis fast alles aufgebraucht war. Den letzten Würfel viertelten sie und warfen alle gleichzeitig ins Wasser.

„Und jetzt?“ fragte Akaashi nachdem die letzte Explosion abgeklungen war.

„Wir könnten hierbleiben und gemeinsam an unseren Laborunterlagen arbeiten, oder möchtest du das lieber zusammen mit Konoha machen?“ fragte Kuroo.

Akaashi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass ich heute keine Zeit habe, weil wir hierherfahren, also können wir das ruhig gemeinsam ausarbeiten.“

Sie packten ihre Unterlagen aus und verteilten alles auf der Sitzmatte. Es war zwar nicht ganz so bequem wie ein Tisch aber immerhin hatten sie Spaß. Kuroo und Akaashi versuchten inständig Bokuto Informationen zu entlocken aber er gab nichts preis. Er half ihnen allerdings, wenn sie Probleme mit einem Beispiel hatten und nicht weiterkamen.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Pause, wir sind fast fertig“, sagte Kuroo. Er rollte sich auf seinen Rücken und seufzte erleichtert. „Wir sollten öfter hierherkommen, ich habe fast vergessen wie schön es hier ist.“

Sie waren alle still für einen Moment und genossen die Natur um sie herum.

„Stört es euch, wenn ich kurz etwas auf meinem Handy etwas mache?“ fragte Kenma nach einer Weile. Er war nicht sicher ob er unhöflich wirkte deshalb fragte er lieber nach.

„Kein Problem, mach nur“, sagte Bokuto und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Kenma nickte. Er kam aber nicht sehr weit, laut seines Handys hatte er weder ein Signal, noch eine Internetverbindung. Er stand mit einem Seufzen auf. „Kein Signal, ich werde mal eben zum Auto gehen und testen ob es dort besser ist.“

Kenma stieg den Hügel vorsichtig hinunter, das letzte dass er wollte war mit seinem Handy in der Hand zu stürzen.

„Geht es besser?“ rief Kuroo vom Hügel.

Es dauerte kurz bis Kenma bemerkte, dass er nicht sehen konnte wie er den Kopf schüttelte und er rief zurück. „Nein, immer noch nichts!“

Vielleicht war es hinter den Bäumen besser? Es war auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert. Kenma behielt seinen Blick auf den Balken auf seinem Bildschirm während er die Bäume umrundete.

Immer noch nichts. Er folgte den Bäumen entlang dem Rand des Waldes. An was er sich nicht erinnern konnte war jedoch einem Weg zu folgen der ihn tiefer in den Wald führte, aber als er aufblickte war er plötzlich mitten im Wald.

Er war umringt von Bäumen. Es war kein dichter Wald also musste er nahe am Ausgang sein. Kenma geriet nicht in Panik, er musste nur dem Weg zurück folgen um wieder zu der Wiese zu gelangen. Nichtsdestotrotz, er hatte endlich Empfang und eine stabile Internetverbindung. Er ging davon aus, dass sich ein Sendemast in der Nähe befand, also setzte er sich auf einen Baumstamm und spielte ein wenig auf seinem Handy. Dabei bemerkte er gar nicht, wie viel Zeit verging. Als er auf die Uhr auf seinem Display blickte war auf einen Schlag fast eine ganze Stunde vergangen.

Kenma sprang vom Baumstamm. Er spürte sein Herz rasen und seine Hände zitterten bei dem Gedanken zurückzugehen. Er konnte die wütenden Gesichter der anderen schon bildlich vor sich sehen. Er war die fremde Person die sie netterweise mitgenommen hatten und jetzt verursachte er ihnen nur Umstände.

Er eilte den Weg zurück als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. Die Stimme war weit entfernt, außerhalb des Waldes. Kenma rannte den Pfad entlang bis er nach Atem ringend wieder auf der Wiese neben dem Wald stand. Er stützte sich auf seinen Knien auf während seine Lungen brannten. Kuroo wartete auf ihn in der Ferne.

„Kenma!“ rief er erneut obwohl er ihn schon sehen konnte. Kenma hatte nicht die Kraft zurückzurufen, aber er wirkte nicht wütend. Je näher er ihm kam desto offensichtlicher war die Erleichterung die über sein Gesicht geschrieben war.

„Kenma. Ich habe dich endlich gefunden.“ Kuroo atmete schwer. War er auch gelaufen?

„Ich habe einen Platz mit Handyempfang gefunden und ich habe die Zeit übersehen. Ich wollte euch keine Probleme bereiten, es tut mir leid“, sagte Kenma während er nervös auf der Innenseite seiner Wange kaute. Er konnte Kuroo nicht in die Augen schauen. Er wollte nicht sehen wie er die Augen rollte oder ihn genervt ansah.

Er wartete auf ein genervtes Schnalzen mit der Zunge oder ein gestresstes Seufzen aber sie kamen nicht. Stattdessen wuschelte Kuroo ihm durch die Haare. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich wollte dich holen kommen aber ich konnte dich nirgendwo sehen. Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht irgendwo in den Wald gewandert bist. Was wäre, wenn etwas passiert wäre?“ fragte er als sie zurückgingen.

„Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?“ fragte Kenma. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er allen Sorgen bereitet hatte.

„Wir haben hier draußen keinen Empfang, schon vergessen?“

„Oh…“

„Das war hoffentlich das letzte Mal, dass sowas passiert, sonst muss ich dich bei der Hand halten wie man es mit kleinen Kindern macht damit sie nicht weglaufen“, sagte Kuroo mit einem Grinsen.

„Was? Danke aber ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendig.“ Kenma wusste, dass er ihn nur aufzog aber trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als sich das Szenario kurz in seinen Gedanken vorzustellen.

„Ich habe es mir doch anders überlegt, lass es uns gleich ausprobieren bevor du ein zweites Mal verloren gehst.“ Kuroo wollte Kenma’s Hände nehmen aber er zog sie schnell weg.

„Lass das, wir werden doch nicht ernsthaft Hände halten!“ Er steckte seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen um sie vor Kuroo zu schützen.

„Hey, das ist unfair.“ Kuroo versuchte sie aus seinen Jackentaschen zu bekommen aber Kenma drehte sich auf die Seite. Er gab schließlich auf und warf seine Arme um Kenma. „Na gut, dann mach ich das hier stattdessen.“

„Du bist wirklich hartnäckig, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?“ Kenma war nicht wütend. Er brauchte all seine Willenskraft um nicht zu lachen.

„Öfter als du glaubst.“

Kenma wollte weitergehen, aber wie es sich herausstellte war es nicht so einfach zu gehen, wenn man von jemanden der größer ist halb umarmt, halb erdrückt wird. Er taumelte für eine Sekunde und griff nach Kuroo’s Armen um ihm Halt zu geben, als er ihm nächsten Moment umfiel und Kuroo mit ihm.

Kenma’s erste Reaktion war es, seine Augen zu schließen. Als er sie wieder öffnete blickte er direkt in den blauen Himmel. Er setzte sich mit einem Stöhnen auf, Kuroo lag direkt neben ihm. Kuroo warf ihm einen Blick zu, gleich perplex wie Kenma selbst. Dann lachte er und es war ansteckend. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen und im nächsten Moment konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Sie saßen beide in der Wiese, mit Gras in den Haaren und blauen Flecken, und lachten bis ihnen die Lungen schmerzten.

„Ist bei dir alles ok?“ fragte Kuroo nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Kenma nickte. „Mir geht es gut, nur ein paar Schrammen.“

Sie standen beide auf und klopften ihre Kleidung ab. Kenma seufzte als er die Grasflecken auf seinen Ellbogen bemerkte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er die jemals wieder herausbekommen sollte.

 --

Als sie beim Auto ankamen saßen Bokuto und Akaashi noch immer auf dem Hügel, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Kuroo wollte gerade etwas zu ihnen rufen um Bescheid zu geben, dass Kenma wieder da war, aber er stoppte sich selbst. Akaashi hatte seinen Kopf auf Bokuto’s Schulter gelegt, während Bokuto einen Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt hatte.

„Geben wir ihnen ein paar Minuten, sie haben nie viel Zeit für sich in der Wohnung. Sie beschweren sich nie darüber aber insgeheim denke ich mir, dass sie gerne mehr Zeit zu zweit verbringen wollen“, sagte Kuroo. Er gab ihnen einen nachdenklichen Blick. „Akaashi spart gerade Geld um aus dem Haus seiner Eltern auszuziehen, aber eine Wohnung zu mieten ist nicht billig. Du musst wissen, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen ist Akaashi nicht hierher gezogen zum Studieren, sondern wohnt schon von klein auf hier. Da macht es wenig Sinn, sich eine eigene Wohnung zu mieten, wenn die Eltern auch in der gleichen Stadt wohnen. Er hat sich nie darüber aufgeregt aber irgendwann braucht man auch seinen eigenen Rückzugsort und bei uns in der Wohnung geht es auch nicht immer ruhig zu.“

Kuroo begann zu ein wenig abzuschweifen während Kenma die beiden beobachtete. Manchmal fragte er sich ob er jemals so enden würde, auf der Spitze eines Hügels, Arm in Arm mit einer anderen Person, die Szene bewundernd. Er war sich nicht sicher ob so eine Person überhaupt existierte, es viel ihm schwer sich vorzustellen, dass er jemals einem Partner dermaßen vertrauen könnte. Der Gedanken alleine fühlte sich an, als würde jemand ein unsichtbares Band um seinen Hals enger schnüren.

Sie standen einfach nur da für eine Weile, Kuroo plaudernd und Kenma tief in Gedanken verloren. Dem wurde jedoch ein abruptes Ende beschert, als Bokuto Akaashi auf seinen Schoß zog.

„Nehmt euch ein Hotelzimmer!“ unterbrach Kuroo die beiden bevor Dinge weiter voranschreiten konnten.

„Wir würden keines brauchen, wenn du uns nicht unterbrochen hättest!“ rief Bokuto zurück aber er und Akaashi standen trotzdem auf.

Kuroo und Kenma stießen zu ihnen und sie packten ihre Sachen. Fünfzehn Minuten später waren sie schon wieder auf der Straße. Die Sonne war dabei unterzugehen und die Luft wurde kühl, es war also gut, dass sie wieder auf dem Heimweg waren. Kenma hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie viel Zeit vergangen war bis er die Nachrichten auf seinem Handy kontrollierte und die Uhrzeit sah.

Diesmal hatte Bokuto darauf bestanden, dass Akaashi vorne saß, also teilten Kuroo und Kenma sich die Rückbank. Sie waren alle leise während der Fahrt, die Müdigkeit vom täglichen frühen Aufstehen zeigte sich. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Kuroo hatte seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe gelehnt und war wieder am Schlafen. Kenma entwich ebenfalls ein Gähnen, er freute sich auch schon auf sein Bett.

Es war wenig Platz auf der Rückbank und sie saßen Schulter an Schulter. Weil Kuroo schlief rutschte er in jeder Kurve näher zu Kenma, bis sein Kopf schließlich von der Fensterscheibe auf Kenma’s Schulter fiel. Kenma ließ ihn schlafen. Er wurde zwar jedes Mal leicht gegen die Boxen zu seiner Rechten gequetscht, aber nachdem Kuroo nach ein paar leichten Schubsen nicht auswachte ließ Kenma es bleiben. Er konnte hören wie Kuroo rhythmisch ein- und ausatmete. Kenma bemühte sich, nicht auf die Seite zu schauen, da ihm bewusste wurde wie nahe sie sich waren. Sie waren sich bei ihrer Umarmung – falls man das als solche zählen würde – schon mindestens genauso nahegekommen, aber die Atmosphäre war eine Andere. Kenma’s Anspannung war spürbar. Sie waren bald da.

Natürlich brauchte es nicht lange bis Bokuto bemerkte, dass Kuroo eingeschlafen war.

„Schaut euch das an. Kuroo ist tief und fest am Schlafen, oder?“ fragte er Kenma.

Kenma nickte kurz. Er wusste nicht worauf Bokuto hinauswollte, aber ihm war jede Ablenkung willkommen.

„Lasst uns was auf sein Gesicht zeichnen!“

Kenma schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Keine Sorge, das habe ich nur gesagt um zu überprüfen ob er wach ist und uns zuhört.“ Kenma atmete erleichtert auf. „Also lasst uns was auf sein Gesicht zeichnen, diesmal wirklich.“

„Was, nein! Er wird glauben, dass ich das gewesen bin“, sagte Kenma. Immerhin war er derjenige der neben Kuroo saß.

„Er wird niemals glauben, dass du das warst. Ich muss außerdem noch Rache für das eine Mal ausüben, als ich bei einem Fernsehabend als erster eingeschlafen bin und er gedacht hat, dass es lustig wäre mein Gesicht zu verzieren“, sagte Bokuto. „Akaashi, reich mir einen Marker, vorzugsweise einen Wasserfesten.“

 _‚Das ist eine schlechte Idee, wir sollten das nicht machen‘,_ dachte Kenma. Er war sich nicht sicher wie Bokuto auf Kuroo’s Gesicht zeichnen wollte während er das Auto lenkte, aber er hoffte, dass er nicht auf die Idee kam mit seinen Füßen zu lenken.

Akaashi wühlte durch seinen Rucksack, bis er einen Stift fand. Bokuto’s nächster Satz tat alles andere als Kenma in Sicherheit zu wiegen. „Akaashi, nimm kurz das Lenkrad während ich auf Kuroo’s Gesicht zeichne. Es geht ganz schnell, pass einfach auf, dass wir nicht in einen Baum fahren.“

Akaashi öffnete seinen Mund um zu protestieren, schloss ihn aber wortlos. Sobald Bokuto sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte war es unmöglich ihn davon abzubringen, also konzentrierte er sich lieber darauf, sicherzustellen, dass sie heil ankamen.

Es war ein schneller Prozess. Bokuto lehnte sich zurück, den Stift schon offen und den Stöpsel zwischen seinen Zähnen eingeklemmt, und kritzelte schnell auf Kuroo’s Gesicht. Kenma konnte nicht genau sehen was er zeichnete, aber er bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben um ihn nicht aufzuwecken.

„Ein wahres Meisterwerk“, sagte Bokuto nachdem er fertig war und gab Kuroo einen kritischen Blick.

„Toll, kannst du jetzt bitte wieder nach vorne schauen und deine Hände auf das Lenkrad geben!“ unterbrach Akaashi ihn.

Kenma nutzte unterdessen seine Handykamera um einen Blick auf Kuroo’s Gesicht zu werfen und er musste mit sich ringen um sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen. Er konnte nicht anders als ein Foto davon zu machen, das musste für die Ewigkeit festgehalten werden.

„Wir sind fast da. Kenma, wir können dich nach Hause bringen, wenn du uns den Weg ansagst“, sagte Bokuto.

Kenma war dankbar, dass er nicht den ganzen Weg zu seiner Wohnung gehen musste. Es waren zwar nur zehn Minuten aber er war müde. Die Woche hatte seine Nerven mehr strapaziert als er es erwartet hatte. Sie mussten Kuroo aufwecken, damit Kenma aussteigen konnte, aber er bemerkte nichts. Er war vermutlich noch schläfrig, aber Bokuto’s Gelächter war ein starker Hinweis darauf, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Kenma dankte ihnen für die Heimfahrt und den schönen Tag, dann war er schon in seiner Wohnung.

Als erstes machte er sich etwas zu essen. Danach rief er Shouyou an. Normalerweise würde er zu Lev’s Wohnung gehen, aber er musste mit seinem besten Freund reden.

„Kenmaaaa!! Waren das Explosionen die du mir geschickt hast?“ fragte Shouyou sobald er abgehoben hatte.

Kenma lächelte. Er konnte ihn sich bildlich vorstellen, mit glitzernden Augen und einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, wir haben Natrium in einen Teich geworfen“, erklärte Kenma.

„Wie funktioniert das genau? Können wir das auch mal machen?“

Kenma begann den chemischen Hintergrund von Natrium zu erklären. Er war Shouyou unendlich dankbar. Wenn er etwas zu erzählen hatte, hörte er zu. Und wenn er jemanden brauchte um ihn abzulenken, dann verstand Shouyou sofort und erzählte etwas aus seinem Tag.

Sie telefonierten für zwei volle Stunden während Kenma alles erzählte, das ihn letzter Zeit passiert war. Es tat gut sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Dann erzählte Shouyou ihm von seinen neuesten Geschehnissen. Es war egal worüber er sprach, seine Art die Dinge zu erzählen machte auch den unwichtigsten Tag zu einer guten Geschichte.

 --

Am nächsten Morgen konnte Kenma es fast nicht erwarten bis Kuroo ins Labor kam. Sein Gesicht war an mehreren Stellen knallrot.

„Kenma, was für ein schöner Morgen heute doch ist. Wärst du vielleicht so nett zu erklären was das hier ist?“ er wirkte nicht so, als ob es ihm eine Freude bereitet hatte, den Marker von seinem Gesicht zu schrubben.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest. Das ist dein Gesicht, da kann ich leider auch nichts machen“, sagte Kenma und verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Aber wenn du davon redest“, er entsperrte sein Handy, das Foto von Kuroo als Hintergrundbild“, dann muss ich zugeben, dass das eine deutliche Verbesserung war. Ich weiß nicht wieso du Bokuto’s Meisterwerk entfernt hast.“

„Oh Gott, warum existieren Bilder davon?“ Kuroo gab sich geschlagen und seufzte. „Und wo bleibt Bokuto überhaupt, ich muss ihn noch dafür umbringen. Ich meine, mich für seine künstlerische Ader bedanken.“

Bokuto blieb letztendlich doch verschont, es waren zu viele Zeugen anwesend.

Kenma war gerade dabei ihre Unterlagen aufzuschlagen als er ein paar Zettel bemerkte, die nicht dazugehörten. Sie hatten physikalische Formeln aufgeschrieben, die sie ganz bestimmt nicht für das Labor brauchen würden. Warum hatte Kuroo die dabei?

„Wieso hast du Physikunterlagen mit? Lernst du nebenbei noch für eine andere Prüfung?“ fragte Kenma als sie an ihrem üblichen Lernplatz saßen.

„Ja, physikalische Chemie II fehlt mir noch. Die Prüfung ist nächsten Freitag“, antwortete Kuroo knapp.

Kenma gab den Zetteln einen argwöhnischen Blick. „Warum machst du die Prüfung genau jetzt? Das ist nur eine Ablenkung während dem Labor.“

„Ich habe mir das auch nicht ausgesucht. Es _wurde_ für mich ausgesucht trifft es in diesem Fall besser.“

„Wer zwingt dich, Prüfungen zu machen?“ fragte Kenma verwirrt.

„Ich bekomme einen Zuschuss jedes Semester für Studenten mit geringem Einkommen damit ich mir das Studium leisten kann. Nicht zu vergleichen mit deinem Stipendium natürlich, aber finanziell ist das für mich extrem wichtig. Dafür muss ich aber in einem Zeitrahmen eine gewisse Anzahl an Prüfungen bestehen und diese fehlt noch. Mir bleibt nichts Anderes übrig. Tsukki hilft mir normalerweise aber er ist nicht hier und Physik war noch nie meine Stärke. Also jeden Tag nachdem ich mit dem Labor fertig bin und alle Vorbereitungen fertig habe gehe ich nach Hause und lerne noch mehr. Falls du dich schon gefragt hast, warum ich immer so müde bin“, endete Kuroo bitter.

„Oh.“ Kenma wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Aber er wusste wie er helfen konnte. „Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du willst?“  
„Und wie genau willst du das anstellen? Die Prüfung für mich schreiben?“

„Ich habe sie schon bestanden, also könnten wir gemeinsam lernen und ich erkläre dir alles was du nicht verstehst.“


End file.
